Le septième Mikaelson
by Haweke.1
Summary: Davina rêve. Ou plutôt Davina cauchemarde à la nouvelle-orléans. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, au milieu d'un de ses rêves, un Mikaelson la rejoigne. Décidé à retrouver sa famille il lui propose une alliance... Un pacte avec le diable qu'elle hésite à accepter


**Prologue : sweets dreams**

Ce fut son propre cri qui la réveilla. Un long hurlement perçant qu'elle n'acheva que lorsque l'air vint à manquer. Elle resta un moment suffocante et à bout de force assise sur son lit. Les draps froissés formaient un amas de plis et de creux autour de son corps tremblant. Le sang battait si violemment contre ses tempes qu'il lui semblait entendre les moindres pulsations de son coeurs à travers ses muscles asphyxiés. Sa respiration erratique finit par se calmer pour devenir un souffle fragile qu'elle peinait à laisser sortir de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Elle tâtonna un moment dans le noir mais finit par trouver un interrupteur. Alors que la lumière blanche et crue lui blessait les yeux, elle resserra les bras autour de ses jambes et se recroquevilla en position foetale. Il y a quelques mois un tel cri ne serait pas passé inaperçu. Sa mère serait venu en courant pour comprendre ce qui effrayait autant sa petite fille. Deux bras fermes et doux l'auraient serré contre un coeur battant et apaisant. Mais le coeur de sa mère s'était arrêtée peu de temps avant le sien. Et aucune magie ne lui avait permit de revenir sur ce monde. Donc ce soir elle était seule face à ses peurs. Pas d'inquiétude maternelle qu'elle aurait repoussé avec un orgueil adolescent, pas de douceur, pas de protection contre les terreurs de la nuit. Juste elle et le silence.

Ne tenant plus en place, elle se leva ou plutôt se laissa tomber sur le parquet de sa chambre. Ses jambes encore faibles et tremblantes la portèrent lentement vers la cuisine du minuscule appartement qu'elle partageait autrefois avec sa mère. Remplir la bouilloire fut compliqué et elle mit de l'eau partout sur le plan de travail avant que le bourdonnement familier de l'appareil ménagé ne retentisse dans la pièce. Elle s'empara du portable qui jusque là chargé bien sagement. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en se souvenant de la dispute des années plus tôt quand sa mère lui avait interdit de dormir avec le minuscule appareil à proximité. « ses ondes détruisent le cerveau, tu vas mourir d'un cancer. ». Aujourd'hui elle redoutait des choses bien plus terribles et sanguinaire qu'un cancer du cerveau, mais l'habitude demeurait et le portable se chargeait dans la cuisine. Pas d'appel en absence, pas de texto, son doigt glissa rapidement sur la liste de contact mais resta un moment suspendu. Qui pouvait elle appeler à trois heures du matin? Marcel ne dormait peut être pas encore mais elle ne se voyait pas du tout l'appeler. C'était puéril de contacter le roi de la ville à cause d'un ou deux cauchemar. Sans compter que son ami pouvait mourir de peur et remuer ciel et terre convaincu que quelque chose de surnaturelle se cachait derrière ça. C'était peut être le cas, mais cette pensée l'effrayait tellement qu'elle ne tenait pas trop à être fixée. Elle pouvait appeler Guenève, mais la sorcière rousse ne lui inspirait pas confiance et elle ne tenait pas à confier ses peurs à quelqu'un comme ça. Joshua ne serait pas d'une très grande aide et il était occupé à faire ses trucs de vampire, principalement boire du sang. Camille pourrait l'aider. La douce et compréhensive Camille l'écouterait sans juger et l'aiderait à trouver une solution ne passant pas forcément par un sort de magie noir. Heureuse, la jeune fille fit coulisser la liste de ses contacts jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'elle ne possédait pas le numéro de la barman. Il lui faudrait attendre le lendemain. Si elle survivait jusque là. Un « ting » interrompit ses pensées et elle se souvint de l'eau qu'elle avait mit à chauffer quelques instants plus tôt. Un sourire forcé naquit sur ses lèvres. Allez Davina. Tu as toujours été une grande fille. Tu as vécu trop de chose pour te laisser abattre par un pitoyable petit cauchemars. Un peu de tisane, beaucoup de miel et on retourne dormir.

—

Les ténèbres autour d'elle l'empêchait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle gisait au milieux d'un néant noir sans avoir la force de bouger. Et elle tombait. Elle tombait vite. Impossible de savoir depuis combien de temps, impossible de savoir pour combien de temps, elle sentait la chute qui se dérobait sous son dos. Elle n'avait même plus la force de crier et se contentait de regarder avec panique le néant alors que la chute semblait ne jamais vouloir prendre fin. Puis alors que tout espoir semblait perdu elle heurta violemment quelque chose de dur et brulant. L'air fut expulsé en bloc de ses poumons et elle ne put pas bouger pendant un long moment tandis que des vagues de douleur se répartissait entre son dos et ses côtes. Finalement, prit appuie sur ses deux mains et se releva lentement en faisant attention à ne pas plus se blesser que nécessaire. Lentement, venant de nul part, une lumière s'installa. Elle se trouvait dans ce qui ressemblait à une église en plus grands. Des colonnes s'élevaient pour former des voutes si lointaines qu'elle ne pouvait pas en voir les détails. Même les dalles de marbre blanc sur lesquels elle évoluait semblaient disproportionnée. Mais à part les colonnes, le toit lointain et le sol sur lequel elle marchait aucun élément de décors n'accrochait son regard. Elle se trouvait au milieux d'un somptueux espace vide où chacun de ses pas résonnait de façon inquiétante. Au fond, la scène l'effrayait plus que sa chute dans le vide, c'est dire. Elle évoluait au milieu de l'église quand d'autre bruit de pas se firent entendre dans son dos. Son coeur s'emballa et elle se mit à courir pour échapper à la source du bruit. Mais sa fuite ne dura pas longtemps et une poigne de fer s'abattit sur son épaule. Elle fit volte face en hurlant et en poussant au maximum priant pour que sa magie se manifeste. Et effectivement l'inconnu vola en arrière seulement au lieu de s'effondrer, il stabilisa sa chute et atterrit doucement sur ses pieds. Aussitôt il leva deux mains vide comme pour se rendre.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, déclara-t-il d'une voix contrite.

Il fit lentement un pas vers elle en gardant les mains bien haute. Son attitude ressemblait à celle d'un dresseur voulant approcher une bête blessée et effrayée. Ce qu'elle était au fond.

- Comment tu t'appelles? poursuivit il avant de s'arrêter à bonne distance.

Elle lui envoya un regard accusateur qui glissa sur lui.

- Je suis Henrik.

Elle l'observa alors qu'il baissait lentement les mains pour les glisser dans ses poches. Il ne semblait pas menaçant et dégageait une forte sympathie qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'expliquer. Mais ces derniers mois elle avait appris à se méfier des apparences. Après tout, Niklaus Mikaelson était incroyablement sexy, comme son frère. Mais au fond les deux n'étaient que des vampires sanguinaires, dictatoriaux, paranoïaques et avec la traitrise dans le sang.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas donné ton nom, observa Henrik sans bouger mais en penchant la tête de côté.

- Davina, articula à contre-coeur la jeune sorcière.

Il eut un mouvement de tête pour accuser la réception du message avant de se mettre à regarder autour de lui avec curiosité. Elle en profita pour le dévisager un peu plus, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte. Mais peut importait à quel point elle se concentrait, elle ne pouvait pas dire à quoi il ressemblait. Ses cheveux étaient ils blonds ou bruns? Ses yeux verts ou gris? Et son nez et sa taille?

Dans l'autre monde, on ne perçoit que l'aura des gens pas leur apparence, expliqua Henrik le nez toujours levé.

Comment tu sais ça?

Oh ce n'est pas vraiment mon premier voyage. Sais tu où nous sommes?

Elle secoua négativement la tête pendant qu'il prenait ses aises sur un piliers.

Étrange, c'est pourtant toi qui a choisit le lieu. Tu es morte il y a longtemps ?

Je… Comment tu sais que je suis morte?

Il fouilla un moment dans sa poche et elle se tendit en le voyant en sortir quelque chose. Mais le petit emballage de papier se révéla être une bête boite de chewing-gum. Visiblement Henrik ne semblait pas le moins du monde angoissé par sa présence ici.

-Tu en veux? Eh bien, tu es beaucoup trop paniquée pour être une Yumegari ou bien tu es une sacrée comédienne. J'en déduis donc que tu es morte puis ressuscité et que dans ton sommeil tu rejoins encore le monde des morts. Ce qui explique pourquoi on se trouve dans l'antichambre de la tombe du roi Arthur.

Une quoi? On est où ? Comment tu sais tout ça?

Il lui sourit avec douceur. De façon intrigante l'inconnue ne dégageait que de la douceur et de la chaleur alors qu'il évoluait dans un environnement qui continuait de filer la chair de poules à Davina.

Tu as pas répondu pour le chewing gum. Un Yumegari est un sorcier voyageant dans ses rêves que ce soit vers le futur, le passé, le présent ou une réalité parallèle. C'est un terme japonais. Et je trouve que l'endroit où on se trouve ressemble au tombeau du roi Arthur à Avalon. Vis-tu là bas?

Non, je… je viens de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Tu es un Yumagri?

Il rit tout en lui lançant le paquet.

- Sers toi. Manger atténue le stress du voyage. En fait je suis mort il y a mille ans. Et toi?

- Il y a deux semaines mais… tu… enfin vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir mille ans.

Son sourire s'accentua.

- Mon oncle m'a ressuscité il y a cinq ans. Enfin ce n'est pas mon vrai oncle. C'est le descendant de la soeur de ma mère. Ce qui fait de lui mon neveu, je suppose. Mais comme il est plus vieux sur l'état civil c'est mon oncle. Et toi? Qui t'a ressuscité? je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des nécromants à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais le monde se troubla autour d'elle.

—-

Davina ! Merci mon dieu.

Joshua la secouait sans ménagement, ses doigts se serrant avec une force vampirique autour de son bras. Elle papillonna des paupières un moment pour se remettre les idées en place et s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait de nouveau bien en sécurité dans sa chambre, sans colonne et sans mystérieux inconnu.

Josh mais…

- Tu ne répondais à aucun appel. On était mort de trouille… Marcel a failli retourner dans le quartier tellement il avait peur !

L'inquiétude pleine de vie de son ami lui fit un bien fou, tout comme le fait de se trouver dans un environnement familier. Un immense sourire naquit sur son visage.

- Je sui à la maison.

- Sérieusement Davina, qu'est ce qui se passe?

Elle haussa les épaules. Comment expliquer son rêve et cette rencontre, même pour un être au coeur du secret surnaturelle ça faisait beaucoup à digérer. La sonnerie d'un portable les interrompit.

Thierry veut me voir. Je peux te laisser?

A peine eut elle acquiescer que son meilleur ami fila à la vitesse vampirique.

—

Sa mère était fondamentalement vieux jeu, même pour une sorcière. Chez elle pas d'ordinateur, pas de connexion internet et obtenir un portable avait prit des mois de négociations acharnés à Davina. Aussi la jeune sorcière fila le plus vite possible vers la bibliothèque pour faire quelque recherche. Ce n'était peut être qu'un rêve stupide, mais les mots continuait de la hanter. Comment pouvait elle rêver de place, de lieu et de mots qu'elle était sûre de n'avoir jamais entendu avant? Les doigts fébriles, elle tapa sa première recherche internet.

« Avalon »

« _Avalon__ ou __Avallon__ est une île légendaire associée à la légende arthurienne._ » Super. Avec ça elle était bien avancé. De lien en lien, elle se fit une idée un peu plus précise du lieu mais ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle foutait là bas. Le seul point commun était qu'elle avait frôler la mort un peu comme le roi Arhur, mais c'était léger. Et dans ce cas pourquoi n'avait elle pas croiser Abigail ou Monique? Elles aussi étaient mortes puis ressusciter. Elles auraient dût se trouver dans le tombeau du roi Arthur avec elle…

Une main se posant sur son épaule faillit l'effrayer puis lui rappela la nuit dernière. Mais au lieu de se trouver face à l'aura chaleureuse et mystérieuse d'Henrik, elle fit face à une Gueniève folle de rage.

- Nous avons des choses à faire Davina. Cesse avec ces recherches mythologiques.

—

Elle était de retour dans le tombeau. Et maintenant qu'elle savait qu'un roi moyenâgeux y dormait en attendant la résurrection et après avoir été assassiné par son fils bâtards, elle trouvait l'endroit encore plus flippant. Elle resserra ses bras autour de sa taille et recommença à marcher entre les piliers les comptant pour occuper le temps.

Salut !

Henrik occupait la même position que la veille, les jambes étendus par terre, il croquait joyeusement dans une tablette de chocolat. Visiblement la situation ne le gênait absolument pas et des écouteur pendait à travers le col de son sweet. Elle percevait sa présence plus qu'elle ne le voyait et contrairement à la veille, elle trouvait extrêmement réconfortant qu'il soit là. Et le calme avec lequel il gérait ça l'apaisait. Même si pour être tout à fait honnête ça la rendait aussi jalouse et lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Tu sais pourquoi tu rêves de cet endroit?

Non.

Il eut une moue déçue

C'est vraiment très étrange. Et pourquoi m'appelles tu dans tes rêves?

Je ne t'appelles pas !

Il haussa les épaules avant de recommencer à croquer dans le chocolat.

- Tu en veux? Au fait comment tu es morte?

Elle resta un moment bouche bée.

- Tu poses toujours des questions aussi directs?

Il rit, décidément rien ne pouvait entacher sa bonne humeur.

- Ouep, alors?

Est ce que je te demandes comment t'es mort?

- Tué par un loup-garou à la pleine lune, expliqua Henrik d'un ton froids en arrêtant de manger du chocolat

- Désolé, murmura Davina en baissant les yeux. Je ne savais pas.

- Et toi?

Sans trop savoir comment, elle se retrouva assise par terre à lui parler du rituel de la mousson et de comment les choses ont lamentablement fini depuis. Il fallait bien le lui reconnaitre Henrik savait écouter. Il ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois et attendit qu'elle reprenne son souffle et finisse la tablette de chocolat pour reprendre la parole.

- Je dois te dire un truc… Mais tu dois me promettre de pas flipper.

Elle hocha la tête en se demandant ce qui pouvait être plus flippant que de mourir sacrifier sur un autel et de rêver du tombeau d'un roi légendaire, toute les nuits.

- Je suis le frère des originels. Ce qui fait de moi un originel aussi, les crocs en moins, avança Henrik à la fois gêné et amusé

- Quoi?

- Tu vois papa et maman s'aimaient très fort et alors par une belle nuit après une…

Un regard noir le convainquit qu'il ferait mieux de laisser tomber l'humour, tout de suite.

Bon, je suis mort après une attaque de loup. Mon père fou de chagrin a convaincu ma mort de changer tout ses enfants en vampire. tu me suis?

A part que pour un mort tu parles beaucoup, oui.

Et donc, poursuivit Henrik sans se laisser démonter, mes frères et ma soeur sont devenus des psychopathes et ont massacrés des gens pendant mille ans. Il y a cinq ans on me ressuscites et voilà fin de l'histoire.

- Attends qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu me ment pas? questionna Davina en le foudroyant du regard.

Il allait lui répondre lorsqu'une voix jaillit du plafond.

-Henrik, ton oncle te demande… Henrik ! Réveilles toi.

Le garçon lui sourit, lui tendit un Ipod et disparut. Davina regarda le petit appareil électrique et choisit une chanson au hasard.


End file.
